No Magic, Only Claws
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine get transported into the warriors world, during a war between the Clans, how can they help? Will they find that anymore of the students at Hogwarts were transported here, too? Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Whitestar – black tom with a white splotch on her chest

Deputy: Spiderheart – black tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Redpaw

Medicine Cat: Whitetongue – White tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mudpelt

Warriors: Moonnight – black tom with the slightest hint of white on the tips of his paws tail, green eyes

Islandwater – blue-gray she-cat

Orangesun – bright orange tom with green eyes

Longfoot – tall tabby tom

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Oneheart – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Dawnpelt – bright orange she-cat with reddish-brown streaks

Apprentices: Redpaw – reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Mudpelt – reddish-brown tom

Blackpaw – black tabby tom

Waterpaw – blue-gray tabby tom with white stripes

Queens: Sweetleaf – brown she-cat with green eyes, expecting Longfoot's kits

Leafheart – black tabby she-cat with a gray tail-tip and green eyes, mother of Whitestar's kit, Graykit (gray tom with blue eyes)

Elders: Honeypelt – goldish she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Branchstar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Riverstream – white-and-gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Clearwater – white tabby tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Warriors: Sweetmouth – blue-gray tabby she-cat

Dappledleaf – black she-cat with white splotches

Blackstripe – black-and-white tabby tom

Vineflower – white tabby she-cat

Snakescale – pinkish-brown she-cat

Apprentices: Lightpaw – white she-cat

Queens: Graywater – gray tabby she-cat, expecting Blackstripe's kits

Elders: Crabclaw – reddish-brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar – black tom

Deputy: Yellowleaf – gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Spirittree – brown tom

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Warriors: Whitefur – white tabby tom

Squirreltail – tan tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Dragonscale - black-and-white tabby tom

Apprentices: Leafpaw – blue-gray tabby she-cat

Dawnpaw – reddish-brown she-cat

Queens: Oneleaf – brown she-cat, expecting Darkstar's kits

WindClan

Leader: Airstar – gray tom

Deputy: Sunheart – bright orange tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Fallenbranch – long-legged tabby tom

Apprentice, Talltree

Warriors: Divewater – white-gray-and-black tabby she-cat

Dovefeather – gray she-cat

Firetongue – bright orange tom

Flintstone – gray tabby tom

Apprentices: Talltree – long-legged brown she-cat

Queens: Lifeheart – brown tabby she-cat, mother of Flintstone's kits, Treekit (brown she-cat), and Stonekit (gray tabby tom)

Leaffall – blue-gray she-cat, expecting Firetongue's kits

Elders: Survivingmoss – gray tabby tom


	2. Waking Up

I groggily opened my eyes. All I could hear were forest sounds, and I saw a canopy of leaves over my head. Where was I?

"Shush. He's awake," I heard a voice say, near the right of my head. I panicked. I didn't know this voice.

"Whashapnin?" I heard Ron's faint whisper coming from my left, then I heard Hermoine's breathing to my right. Wait. That's not how I knew it was Hermoine. I could smell her. How was that possible?

"This one's awake, too!" I heard another voice call, obviously talking about Ron.

"She's still asleep," yet another voice said.

I finally forced my eyes to open fully and take in my surroundings. I was laying on a bed of moss, in a… wait, moss? Okay, I am going back to sleep. I must be dreaming.

But I couldn't fall back asleep, and this didn't have the strange, dreamlike quality all my dreams usually have. That didn't make any sense.

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a… I don't know how to describe it. A den, I guess, made of interwoven twigs and vines. There was a cat sitting next to me, with white fur and bright green eyes. The strange thing was, this cat didn't look small, like a cat normally would. It looked about my size. As I looked farther, I realized that the area where Hermoine's voice came from was occupied by two cats: a brown tabby, and a black tabby. And the area where Ron's voice came from was also occupied by two cats: a bright orange one with reddish-brown streaks, and a shockingly bright orange tabby. The brown tabby and the orange tabby were also laying on beds of moss, like mine.

Then the white cat spoke. "Hello, friends. We will not hurt you. I know that you kittypets have heard stories about us forest cats, and you must think that we want to eat you and give your bones to our kits. But don't worry. Those stories are not true. My name is Whitetongue, and the black tabby over there is Spiderheart, and the reddish brown tom over there is Mudpelt. We welcome you to ThunderClan," he said.

I finally looked down at myself, wondering why the heck I could understand these cats. And that's when I saw it. I was a cat.


	3. Understanding You're a Cat Isn't Easy

I had black fur, but the very tips of my paws and tail were white. I sheathed and unsheathed my claws, wondering how this had happened. I tried to think back. What had we been doing? I couldn't remember anything before waking up here. Oh, I knew who I was, but I didn't know how this had happened.

This also meant that those other cats, the ones that sounded like Ron and Hermoine, were Ron and Hermoine.

I stood up, ignoring Whitetongue's mew of "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" and padded out of the den, into the bright sunlight. Cats were milling around, completely oblivious. Then one saw me, and I heard her yowl over all of the noise. "He's awake!"

Immediately it was dead silent as every cat in the clearing turned to look at me. I didn't see a single familiar face, didn't hear a single familiar voice (or any voice, for that matter), until an orange tabby ran towards me from the middle of the crowd.

"Harry!" she mewed. I recognized her, even though she was a cat.

"Ginny?" I asked, surprised. "Who else from Hogwarts is here?" I asked her, the other cats looking at me like I was speaking a different language.

"Just me, you, Ron, and Hermoine. No one else," she clarified.

Another cat broke through the crowd. "My name is Whitestar," he told me. I took in his black pelt, not seeing why he had been named that, until I saw the white splotch on his chest, about the size of my paw. "I am leader of ThunderClan. You and your friends will be properly welcomed into the clan at sunhigh."

I had so many questions, but I decided to just take everything in and not ask any of them. I may sound rude. Than I thought to look at the sky. I had a funny feeling that sunhigh was noon, when the sun is at it's highest. It was almost sunhigh. Time to go wake Hermoine up.

I turned, thinking to turn into the den that I had come out of, but I had been pushed to the very center of the clearing, and, upon turning, realized that there were several dens, and I had no idea which one I had come out of. I walked to the first one, cut into a large rock face, then realized that I would have noticed that I was walking down that treacherous path if I had been in that den. I walked to the next den and poked my head in.

"Oh, are you one of the new clan members?" asked the cat in the den. This was definitely not the den I had come out of, but I didn't want to walk out on the cat in the den. She was old, and I didn't want her to get mad. Instead I sat down.

"Um, yeah, I am," I told her, not quite knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm Honeypelt, ThunderClan's only elder. Are you looking for the medicine cat den?" Honeypelt asked me.

"I'm not really sure," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Are you looking for the den you were sleeping in?" she asked patiently. I nodded. "That's the medicine cat den. I'll come with you."

We walked out of the den, which she called the elder's den. She pointed out the leader's den, where Whitestar slept (this happened to be the first den I tried to walk into), and the warriors den, where Spiderheart, Islandwater, Longfoot, and Oneheart slept, and where me, Ron, and Hermoine would be sleeping in. then she showed me the apprentices den, where Blackpaw and Waterpaw slept and where Ginny would be sleeping, then she showed me the nursery, where Sweetleaf, Leafheart, and Graykit slept. Then she finally showed me the medicine cat's den, where Whitetongue and Mudpelt slept. I told her that I really needed to wake up my friend before sunhigh, unless I wanted her to miss her welcome into the clan.

When I walked into the den, Ron was already sitting up, looking around confusedly. I ran over to him. "Ron!" I gasped.

"Harry? Oh, no. Not you, too! I was hoping just me and Hermoine were cats! But it's all three of us," he said.

"And Ginny," I felt compelled to add.

"What? Ginny? Really?" he asked me, but I wasn't paying him any attention. I had already raced over to Hermoine's sleeping form. Spiderheart was still standing by her shoulder.

"Why haven't you woken her up? We're getting our warrior names in not long, and I don't want her to miss it!" I snapped, shaking my friend. I bit her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry," the older she-cat said, seeming very sincere. "I didn't know what to do. I thought that you wanted her to sleep as long as she could. I didn't realize you wanted he up as soon as possible."

I started to soften to the older she-cat. She didn't understand that I wanted to know that my friend was okay. "You know what? She can earn her warrior name when she wakes up. It's almost sunhigh, anyway."

"Um, alright, I guess," she told me.

Suddenly I heard Whitestar's voice. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting."

As we turned to leave, I heard Hermoine's voice. "What's going on? Did she just say cats? Wait, why am I a cat?"


	4. Warrior Ceremony

I heard some of the cats in the camp gasp or yowl, "ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan, attack!" yowled Whitestar, diving into the fight.

I turned to my friends. None of us had any idea of what we were supposed to be doing. Then I saw a hostile cat sneaking up on the nursery. "Follow me!" I yowled, not caring whether they listened or not.

The cat turned around and yowled in surprise. I thought I recognized that voice, but I couldn't be sure. All I cared about was keeping Sweetleaf and Graykit safe. I dove on top of the other cat.

"You. Will. Not. Kill. Our. Only. Kit. Or. Our. Only. Pregnant. Queen!" I yowled at the hostile cat, inflicting a heavy blow with every word.

Suddenly the other cat stopped fighting. "I know you!" he mewed, surprised. That's when I realized where I knew his voice from. Draco Malfoy.

"Yes. And you also know those three," I said, pointing my tail at my three friends. "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." I stayed ready to attack, just in case it was a trap and my nemesis was going to attack me at any second.

But then there was a cry of "ShadowClan! Retreat!" from somewhere near the thorn barrier. Draco raced away, muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely like "Stupid Darkstar only fights till he finishes off the leader, then he runs before the clan can retaliate."

A wave of dread hit me. Surely Draco couldn't mean what I thought he meant, right? But then I knew he was right when Spiderheart's voice rose in a wail, over the sounds of the injured clan.

"No! Whitestar!"


	5. The Battle

The clan was holding silent vigil for Whitestar tonight, but Spiderheart wanted me, Orangesun, Dawnpelt, and Redpaw to come with her to a place called the Moonpool. She said she needed to get her nine lives and leader name (another thing to add to my long list of questions) from StarClan, the clan's warrior ancestors. She said we had to walk a long way, so we had to get traveling herbs from the medicine cats, Whitetongue and Mudpelt.

"Alright, these taste bad, but I think you'll be fine. As kittypets, you must have never tasted traveling herbs before," Whitetongue told me, handing me a bundle wrapped in leaves.

"Alright, I have so many questions," I blurted out. "What do you mean nine lives? Isn't that just an old queens' tale? How come Spiderheart has to go to this place called the Moonpool to get her leader name? Why can't she just get it here? Where is the Moonpool? What are kittypets? Where are all the humans? How come I haven't seen anyone do magic here yet? Do you even do magic? Where is my wand? Where did you find us? How do-"

"Alright, alright! Slow down! I'll answer all of your questions, but you have to promise not to interrupt me," Whitetongue told me.

"OK," I answered eager to understand what was going on.

"So, when a cat becomes leader, they earn nine lives from different cats that they knew, but are now dead, and live in StarClan. Spiderheart has to go to the Moonpool to get her leader name because she needs to talk to StarClan to get her leader name. We don't have the strength to give leaders their nine lives. The Moonpool is in WindClan territory, but, don't worry. They're not allowed to attack a leader going to the Moonpool. Kittypets are cats that are not loners or rogues, and are owned by Twolegs. I don't know what a human is, but you might see some. Are they like Twolegs? You haven't seen anyone do magic here because no one does magic here. And I have no idea where your wand is, or even what you're talking about. And we found you near the border with ShadowClan," the white cat answered. Now I had even more questions, but I didn't ask them just yet, because Spiderheart had just called us out of the medicine cat den. We had to leave.

I ate my traveling herbs, wincing at the taste, and raced out of the den into the cool evening air. Everyone else was waiting for me, looking impatient. I quickly apologized, and we set off, out of the camp.

I suddenly realized that I had never been outside of the camp before, and started to take in everything around me. We were in the middle of a lush forest. I could hear little feet scuttling around in the undergrowth, and realized that there must be thousands of mice in this forest. _So that's how ThunderClan keeps fed, _I thought.

After what seemed like an hour, we came to a small stream. "This is the border with WindClan," Spiderheart told us. "Smell that," she said.

I sniffed the air, and then opened my mouth. That felt like the right thing to do. Suddenly, a strong scent hit my nostrils. It smelled like… like… I didn't know what it smelled like.

"They smell so much like rabbits because they don't really eat anything else," said Spiderheart. I was relieved. I didn't have to go through the humiliation of asking her what the scent was.

We crossed the border, and kept walking. Night was starting to fall.

After a very long time, we reached a stone path going up a hill. Spiderheart raced up the path, and we followed her. At the top of the hill was a small, stream-fed pond. It was more like a puddle, really. But almost every star was reflected in the surface.

"The Moonpool," Spiderheart told us. "See how Silverpelt is reflected in its surface? That's how the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Leafpool, found it. She was part of ThunderClan when the four clans first came here, many seasons ago. She was the mentor of Jayfeather, who mentored Briarlight, who mentored Wildhorse, who mentored Whitetongue. She is one of the most important cats in our history, but she broke the warrior code and had kits with a cat from WindClan. Medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits, and cats shouldn't have kits with a cat from another clan. But, let's not worry about that right now. I need to get my nine lives and leader name before sunrise," she said. I didn't know what Silverpelt was, but I assumed she was talking about the stars.

She laid down and went to touch her nose to the water, but then stopped and said, "Don't wake me up. Not even if it looks like I'm in pain."


	6. To The Moonpool!

The clan was holding silent vigil for Whitestar tonight, but Spiderheart wanted me, Orangesun, Dawnpelt, and Redpaw to come with her to a place called the Moonpool. She said she needed to get her nine lives and leader name (another thing to add to my long list of questions) from StarClan, the clan's warrior ancestors. She said we had to walk a long way, so we had to get traveling herbs from the medicine cats, Whitetongue and Mudpelt.

"Alright, these taste bad, but I think you'll be fine. As kittypets, you must have never tasted traveling herbs before," Whitetongue told me, handing me a bundle wrapped in leaves.

"Alright, I have so many questions," I blurted out. "What do you mean nine lives? Isn't that just an old queens' tale? How come Spiderheart has to go to this place called the Moonpool to get her leader name? Why can't she just get it here? Where is the Moonpool? What are kittypets? Where are all the humans? How come I haven't seen anyone do magic here yet? Do you even do magic? Where is my wand? Where did you find us? How do-"

"Alright, alright! Slow down! I'll answer all of your questions, but you have to promise not to interrupt me," Whitetongue told me.

"OK," I answered eager to understand what was going on.

"So, when a cat becomes leader, they earn nine lives from different cats that they knew, but are now dead, and live in StarClan. Spiderheart has to go to the Moonpool to get her leader name because she needs to talk to StarClan to get her leader name. We don't have the strength to give leaders their nine lives. The Moonpool is in WindClan territory, but, don't worry. They're not allowed to attack a leader going to the Moonpool. Kittypets are cats that are not loners or rogues, and are owned by Twolegs. I don't know what a human is, but you might see some. Are they like Twolegs? You haven't seen anyone do magic here because no one does magic here. And I have no idea where your wand is, or even what you're talking about. And we found you near the border with ShadowClan," the white cat answered. Now I had even more questions, but I didn't ask them just yet, because Spiderheart had just called us out of the medicine cat den. We had to leave.

I ate my traveling herbs, wincing at the taste, and raced out of the den into the cool evening air. Everyone else was waiting for me, looking impatient. I quickly apologized, and we set off, out of the camp.

I suddenly realized that I had never been outside of the camp before, and started to take in everything around me. We were in the middle of a lush forest. I could hear little feet scuttling around in the undergrowth, and realized that there must be thousands of mice in this forest. _So that's how ThunderClan keeps fed, _I thought.

After what seemed like an hour, we came to a small stream. "This is the border with WindClan," Spiderheart told us. "Smell that," she said.

I sniffed the air, and then opened my mouth. That felt like the right thing to do. Suddenly, a strong scent hit my nostrils. It smelled like… like… I didn't know what it smelled like.

"They smell so much like rabbits because they don't really eat anything else," said Spiderheart. I was relieved. I didn't have to go through the humiliation of asking her what the scent was.

We crossed the border, and kept walking. Night was starting to fall.

After a very long time, we reached a stone path going up a hill. Spiderheart raced up the path, and we followed her. At the top of the hill was a small, stream-fed pond. It was more like a puddle, really. But almost every star was reflected in the surface.

"The Moonpool," Spiderheart told us. "See how Silverpelt is reflected in its surface? That's how the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Leafpool, found it. She was part of ThunderClan when the four clans first came here, many seasons ago. She was the mentor of Jayfeather, who mentored Briarlight, who mentored Wildhorse, who mentored Whitetongue. She is one of the most important cats in our history, but she broke the warrior code and had kits with a cat from WindClan. Medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits, and cats shouldn't have kits with a cat from another clan. But, let's not worry about that right now. I need to get my nine lives and leader name before sunrise," she said. I didn't know what Silverpelt was, but I assumed she was talking about the stars.

She laid down and went to touch her nose to the water, but then stopped and said, "Don't wake me up. Not even if it looks like I'm in pain."


	7. New Leader, New Deputy

Spiderheart was laying by the edge of the Moonpool, nose to the water. Every few minutes, a spasm would rock her body, and we would freak out, afraid that she was hurt. After what seemed like moons, she was still.

"Is she dead?" squeaked Redpaw, terrified.

I reached down and touched my nose to her fur. "No. I think she's about to wake up, though," I told the others.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Spiderheart jumped up. She looked around, confused, then remembered where she was and relaxed.

"Are you okay, Spiderheart?" I asked. "What happened? Why were you twitching like that?"

"I'm sorry, Moonnight," she told me, "but I can't speak of my leader ceremony to anyone. And it's Spiderstar now," she added proudly. "But we must get back to the clan. I have to pick a deputy. I should have done it before we left, but I was too distraught. StarClan wasn't happy with me."

"Alright," I told our new leader. "But, while we're walking, could you explain the naming system? I don't really get it."

We started to walk back towards the border, and Spiderstar started to speak, but before she could say anything, three lithe cats leapt out of a bush.

"What are you doing here?" the largest, a bright orange tabby she-cat, snarled at us.

"I'm sorry we're on your territory, Sunheart," Spiderstar mewed, "but Whitestar was killed by Darkstar in a battle last sunhigh. I just got my nine lives and leader name."

Sunheart backed off, her fur lying flat. Her other companions, an orange tom and a white, gray, and black tabby she-cat, stayed ready for battle. "I'm sorry to hear that, Spiderstar," Sunheart mewed sadly. "He was a great leader, and will be honored by all the clans," turning to her companions, she spat, "Firetongue, Divewater, calm down. They were at the Moonpool. They're not going to attack us."

"Thank you," purred Spiderstar. "We'll see you at the next Gathering."

We walked away. "Who was that?" I asked Spiderstar.

"Sunheart is the WindClan deputy. The other she-cat, Divewater, was her apprentice. And the tom, Firetongue, is another warrior of WindClan," Spiderstar mewed. "Oh, you wanted to hear about the naming system, didn't you?" I nodded. "OK. When we're born, we are given two names. One is our regular name, which we keep for our whole life, and the other is kit. Let's use Graykit as an example. When he becomes an apprentice, his name will change to Graypaw. And then when he becomes a warrior, his name will change to Graytongue. Or Grayfoot. Or Graysun. I think you get my idea. And if he becomes deputy, his name won't change. But if he becomes leader, then he'll become Graystar. Simple as that," Spiderstar meowed.

"Oh, wow. I thought it was going to be harder to understand. That's so simple!" Dawnpelt mewed. I jumped. I had forgotten my friends were there.

At that point we were back at the camp. Spiderstar raced ahead of us, apparently eager to tell the rest of the clan that she had been accepted as leader.

When we walked into camp, I heard purrs and meows of approval. I hoped I hadn't missed her naming her deputy. We hadn't. Spiderstar was just about to climb on top of the High Rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled to the sky. Cats began to slowly trickle out of dens, creating a large mass of furry bodies below High Rock. Spiderstar began speaking. "I say these words before StarClan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice," she mewed. "Islandwater will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." And with that, the new leader entered the leader's den, Islandwater still standing in shock, mewing, "Me?"


	8. Learning About Gatherings

I jumped up onto the High Rock, then entered Spiderstar's den. She was laying on her nest, looking ready to fall asleep. I padded to her side and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said.

"Well, I heard you say to Sunheart, 'see you at the next Gathering' and I was wondering what a Gathering was," I told her.

She seemed happy to share. "A Gathering is held on the night of the full moon. It is the one time where all four of the clans – ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan – meet under a truce. We share news about what has happened to our clan in the past moon. For example, I would tell the other clans that we found you four. We get to see our friends in the other clans, and share tongues with them. Only a few cats from each clan go, but the leader, deputy, medicine cat, and medicine cat apprentice (if there is one) get to go every time. I was thinking of bringing you, Orangesun, Dawnpelt, and Redpaw to the next Gathering."

"There must be a Gathering very soon, then," I said, thinking of how full the moon was.

"Yes, the Gathering will be held tomorrow night," Spiderstar answered. "I will bring Islandwater, Longfoot, Whitetongue, Mudpelt, Redpaw, Orangesun, Blackpaw, Dawnpelt, Honeypelt, and you."


	9. The Gathering

It was almost time to leave for the Gathering. I was so excited. My friends and I were milling around the clearing, waiting for Spiderstar to say it was time to leave.

Suddenly she raced out of her den, calling the other cats who were going to the Gathering to come with her. We raced out of the camp, excited.

We were going in a different direction than the way we went to go to the Moonpool, this time turning right when we left the camp instead of just going straight. I put on a burst of speed and caught up with Spiderstar. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she answered. I could tell that she was just excited to go to the Gathering as we were. I wondered why for a moment, then it dawned on me. It was her first Gathering as a leader.

Soon, we broke out of the trees and found ourselves on a pebbly shore. I had heard cats talking about the lake, but I didn't expect it to be so HUGE.

Spiderstar tapped me on the shoulder with her tail, then pointed to an island on the far side of the lake, so far away that I had to squint to make it out. "That's where the Gatherings are held," she told me.

"How are we going to get there? I'm not swimming," I told her.

She made a strange sound, and I realized she was laughing at me. "There's a tree-bridge," she told me. "StarClan made it fall on Mudclaw, an evil cat who tried to take over WindClan from Onestar, the old leader, when the clans first came to the lake," she mewed. I started to fall back, but she called me. "Moonnight! Tell your friends that we're about to cross the WindClan border. We need to stay within two fox-lengths of the lake. And we can't hunt!"

I fell back and relayed the news to Orangesun, Dawnpelt, and Redpaw. They nodded. soon, the scent of WindClan hit our scent glands.

Much later, we encountered a group of cats from WindClan. A gray tom was up in front. I assumed that it was Airstar, leader of WindClan. Sunheart was running behind him. Divewater and a gray tabby tom I didn't recognize came over to say hi.

"Hi!" a very excited Divewater mewed to us. "It's my first Gathering as a warrior and I can't wait! Oh, and this is Flintstone. Flintstone, these are the cats me, Sunheart, and Firetongue met with Spiderstar on their way back from the Moonpool. Their names are… are…"

" Moonnight, Orangesun, Dawnpelt, and Redpaw," I told her. "It's our first Gathering ever. We just joined ThunderClan."

"Oh, cool!" cried Divewater. "Are you littermates?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "My parents are dead. Dawnpelt is just a friend. Orangesun and Redpaw have the same parents, but they're not from the same litter."

"Wow. How do you guys know each other, then?" asked Flintstone.

"We were kittypets, but we heard of the four clans and decided we'd join them. We had the same Twolegs," Dawnpelt answered.

Suddenly, another scent hit our scent glands. It smelled like fish. "Gross! What's that?" I yowled.

"RiverClan," answered a white tabby she-cat, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "My clan," she sniffed, looking offended.

"Who are you?" I asked her, and at the same moment Divewater squeaked, "Vinepaw!"

Vinepaw looked at her. "It's Vineflower now, Divepaw," she said.

"I'm a warrior too!" cried Divewater. "My name's Divewater!"

"Oh, hey, Flintstone," Vineflower said, looking at him. "Didn't see you there. And who are these three?" she leaned toward us, mouth opened. "ThunderClan, I guess," she added. Did we already smell like ThunderClan?

"I'm Orangesun, this is Dawnpelt, this is Moonnight, and this is Redpaw," Orangesun answered.

I looked around. We were at the tree-bridge. It was huge! "You should unsheathe your claws when you cross the tree-bridge," Vineflower whispered. "There's no bark, so it's very slippery. Look," she said, pointing with her tail. And black and white head was floating in the water. I purred in amusement – it was Draco.

I climbed on the tree-bridge, unsheathing my claws so that I didn't slip. Vineflower was right.

When I got to the other side, I looked around in astonishment at all the cats. There were hundreds! Then again, there were four clans.

Three cats were sitting in a tree at the other end of the clearing. I recognized one as Darkstar, ShadowClan leader, another as Airstar, WindClan leader, and the third was Spiderstar. A brown tabby tom jumped up onto another branch. _That must be Branchstar, _I thought.

I felt a cat tapping me with their tail. When I turned around, I saw Firetongue standing behind me. "Hello Moonnight!" he purred.

"Oh, hi Firetongue. Hey, help me. Who's the deputies of the other clans? And the medicine cats? I already know Sunheart, Mudpelt, Whitetongue, and Islandwater, but I don't know the others," I said. I hoped it wasn't rude to want to know about the other clans.

"Alright!" he purred. He seemed happy to help. "The white and gray tabby she-cat over by Branchstar is Riverstream, the RiverClan deputy. The RiverClan medicine cats are Clearwater, the white tabby tom over there, and Lightpaw, the white she-cat. The ShadowClan deputy is Yellowleaf, the gray tabby she-cat over by Darkstar, and the medicine cats are Spirittree, the brown tom next to Whitetongue, and Leafpaw, that blue-gray tabby she-cat whose talking to Lightpaw. And you already know Sunheart. Our medicine cats are Fallenbranch, the long-legged brown tabby tom with Spirittree and Whitetongue, and- Oh, hey Talltree! This is Moonnight. He's from ThunderClan. Talltree is our medicine cat apprentice."

"You don't have an apprentice name," I said. Neither did Mudpelt, but I had always assumed he'd become a warrior before he decided to become a medicine cat. I had heard of cats doing that before.

"Yeah. I know. Medicine cat apprentices become full medicine cats while their mentors are still alive. We don't have to wait. And it's good, because we get to help our mentors and learn new stuff, even after we're done with our apprenticeship," the long-legged brown she-cat told me. This was interesting.

Suddenly, there was a loud yowl from the tree, and Firetongue whispered, "The Gathering's starting!"

Darkstar started the Gathering. "We have a new warrior," he mewed. "Dragonscale."

Draco, err, Dragonscale stood up, as the other cats yowled, "Dragonscale! Dragonscale!"

As soon as the noise died down, Darkstar mewed, "We also have a new apprentice. Dawnpaw."

A reddish-brown she-cat shyly stood up, head bent as the other clans cheered her name.

"Oneleaf has moved to the nursery," Darkstar continued. "Prey has been running well this greenleaf. That is all. Branchstar?"

The brown tom stood up. "Vineflower and Snakescale are now warriors," he mewed, then waited as Vineflower and another cat, a pinkish-brown she-cat, stood up and the clans cheered their names. "And Crabclaw has moved to the elders den," Branchstar mewed. The clans cheered Crabclaw's name, just as they had for the three warriors and the apprentice. "Blackstripe and Sweetmouth chased a fox out of our territory. I don't think it will come back. But, it ran toward the WindClan border. It'll probably be skittish around cats, though. They taught it a lesson that it won't forget in a hurry. Prey has been running well. Airstar?" the brown tom sat back down on his branch.

"Divewater is now a warrior," he mewed, then waited for the other cats to stop cheering her name. "And Lifeheart has given birth to two healthy kits, Treekit and Stonekit. Prey has been running well. Spiderstar?"

The black she-cat stood up. "We have three new warriors, Moonnight, Orangesun, and Dawnpelt," he mewed. The clans began to cheer my new name. "And one new apprentice, Redpaw." The clans cheered her name. "Oh, and Whitestar was killed by Darkstar in battle. It was cold-blooded murder."


	10. Battle At A Gathering

"Other than that, I have nothing else to report," Spiderstar finished.

The Gathering started to get a little crazy after that. "It was not cold-blooded murder!" Darkstar yowled, trying to redeem himself.

"Um, yeah, it was. I saw the entire thing. You jumped on his back while he was fighting Squirreltail, then you sunk your teeth into his throat,"

"I did not!" he yowled back, then flung himself at the black she-cat.

"Oh, no! The truce! StarClan's gonna get really mad now!" cried Firetongue, but was then knocked over by a RiverClan cat. Why was RiverClan joining the fight? I thought it was just between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Then I remembered something that Spiderstar had told me the day before. She had said that in almost every important time in the history of the clans, RiverClan had allied with ShadowClan, and WindClan had allied with ThunderClan.

I was broken out of my thoughts when a cat hissed next to my ear. I turned, and saw Vineflower. She jumped on my back and bit my shoulder.

"I thought we were friends!" I wailed.

"That's all over during a battle," she snarled.

Then another voice wailed, "Look! Look at the moon!"

The battle broke up as every cat looked up. Clouds were covering the moon. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but all the other cats seemed ashamed.

"StarClan has ended this Gathering," Spiderstar yowled from the tree. "Go home!"


	11. No I Don't Wanna Be A Mouse

"What happened at the Gathering?" Graykit asked, bouncing up and down in front of us as we trudged into camp. I'm starting to think I want this cat as my apprentice. Then he noticed that we were bloody and limping. "Was there a fight? Did StarClan cats come down and stop you? Did anyone die?" he asked.

"Yes, there was a battle. No, StarClan cats did not come down and stop the battle. They sent clouds to cover the moon. I don't think anyone died, but we left right after it broke up, so I'm not sure." I told the little gray kit tiredly. He looked at me, amazed.

"Did you fight? I thought you didn't know any fighting moves! Who did you fight?" he asked. His questions were always never-ending.

"Yes, I did fight. No, I don't know any fighting moves, but I got attacked, so I just made some up on the spot. I fought a new warrior from RiverClan, named Vineflower," I answered. Graykit opened his mouth to say more, but I cut him off. "No more questions! I need to go see Whitetongue and have him fix up this cut on my shoulder."

"Can I watch?" the kit asked, wide eyed.

"I thought I said no more questions!" I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can watch, though. Whitetongue might kick you out for being too annoying, so you better watch out!"

We entered the medicine cat den. Mudpelt seemed like he was ready to fall asleep, laying down in his nest with his eyes half-closed. I let out a soft mew so that he would know I was there. He stood up. "Great StarClan! Every time I try to get to sleep, another one of you warriors comes in, with some excuse for why they didn't see me earlier! So, what's your excuse? And why is Graykit with you?" he said to me.

"I was held up by this one," I said, pointing my tail at Graykit. "He seems to have this odd fascination with me."

Mudpelt wasn't paying any attention. He was examining the wound on my shoulder. "Who gave you this?" he asked.

"Vineflower of RiverClan," I told him.

"Where's Whitetongue? Why isn't he helping you?" Graykit asked.

"He was attacked by Spirittree of ShadowClan. He's asleep. That cat gave him a pretty nasty wound," Mudpelt said.

This interested me. "But I thought medicine cats didn't have the same clan loyalties as the rest of the clans," I said. The day before, Spiderstar had taken us out of camp, shown us the territory, and told us all we needed to know about the clans.

"They don't," answered Mudpelt. "But Spirittree was a warrior before StarClan told him he was supposed to be a medicine cat, so he doesn't feel the same way for the other medicine cats."

"Oh," I mewed.

"There!" cried Mudpelt. "You can go get some rest. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

As I left the medicine cat den, I ran into Redpaw, who was going into the medicine cat den. "He's not gonna be happy that you didn't get there earlier," I muttered in her ear.

"I know, but Waterpaw wanted to know everything that happened during the Gathering. He wouldn't let me sleep until I told him every single bit in great detail," she mewed, then entered the den. I waited outside until I heard Mudpelt's annoyed mew of "Great StarClan!"

I purred and entered the warrior's den, accidently treading on a sleeping Longfoot's tail. He rolled over and mewed something that sounded like "no… I don't wanna be a mouse…"

I purred again and laid down in my nest, curled up, and fell asleep.


	12. Dead Body

"Moonnight! Wake up! Something happened!" Dawnpelt hissed in my ear that morning.

"Wassup?" I asked. Then I noticed the urgency in her voice. I jumped out of my nest, completely alert. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think someone died," she shuddered.

My thoughts immediately went to Redpaw, then Orangesun. But I saw them standing to my right, and knew that they were okay. "Who was it?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know. There's a big mob in the center of camp right now. I couldn't get to the body. I think every cat in all of ThunderClan is out there right now, crowded around the body," she mewed. I realized she didn't want to know who it was any more than I did.

We walked in to the camp, and I saw that she was right. It did seem like all of ThunderClan was out there. I started to push through the giant mob.

"Hey!" someone yelped. I lifted my paw to see Spiderstar's tail under my paw.

"Oops! Sorry," I told her. She looked at me, sadness etched in her face. And I was terrified. Who in the clan was she that close to? It wasn't Islandwater, was it? She was clan deputy, one of the most important parts of the clan.

It took a lot of pushing and shoving, but we finally got to the center of the camp. I examined the dead body there, taking in the white fur, the green eyes, the obvious scar on the white neck, the fur around it black with dried blood. It wasn't Islandwater.

It was Whitetongue.


	13. Calm Down!

**Here's the next chapter of No Magic, Only Claws! So far, I have:**

**1 Alert rom BBSK 2G4E.**

**Come on, guys! Don't be shy! Review!**

"I don't know what to do without him!" Mudpelt wailed. I had gone to visit him in his den, and had found him huddled in the darkest corner, wailing at the sky. "How could you do this? Who did this? Show yourselves!" he yowled. I assumed he was speaking to StarClan.

"Shh," I mewed soothingly to him. "It's alright. The other medicine cats will help you," I mewed. I wasn't exactly sure about the last part, but I hoped I was right.

"I know they will," he mewed, looking calm enough. "But he was so close to me. He was like a brother to me when my own brother was run over by a monster. Now I feel like I did when Blackwater died, all over again," he mewed. I didn't know that he had any family in the clan. Now I know why. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about Blackwater, though, so I tried a different tactic.

"He's watching you from StarClan. Maybe he'll come to you in a dream and help you. Don't worry. You'll be able to get through this," I mewed quietly. Then I added, even quieter, "I miss him too."

Mudpelt seemed to calm after that, so I left. The clan was preparing Whitetongue's body for the silent vigil. I padded over to the warriors den to find a weeping Longfoot. "Oh, no, not you, too," I mewed.

He looked up. "He was the best medicine cat I've ever known," he mewed.

"I know. I was just trying to calm Mudpelt down," I told him.

He brightened a little and started to purr. "That was you he was wailing at? Oh, that must have been fun," he purred. He seemed a little happier now.

"If you want, I'll sit vigil with you. I already promised Mudpelt to sit with him, so you can join us," I told him.

"Alright. I think they're done preparing the body. We should go," he muttered.

We left the den and went into the medicine cat den to get Mudpelt, then we joined the already growing mass in the center of the camp.

I laid down between the two other toms, also feeling their sadness for the great medicine cat, killed by Spirittree. I vowed to get revenge on him, even if it cost me my life.

** Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, it would mean so much to me if you would just click that little button down there. Please? It'll only take a few seconds!**


End file.
